1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a processor-based system, such as a server, and particularly to such a system designed to utilize memory cartridges that are removable/replaceable during use of the overall system.
2. Background of the Invention
In certain computer-based systems, such as servers, there may be items that require upgrades, repair or replacement. For example, servers commonly use a plurality of memory modules that must be upgraded or replaced periodically. In conventional systems, the server is shut down while the appropriate memory modules are removed or replaced. This can be problematic when the server or other computer-based system is utilized in an application that requires or benefits from continuous operation. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to design a system that permitted upgradeable/replaceable items, such as memory modules, to be mounted on a plurality of removable cartridges. Such cartridges would be designed to permit at least one cartridge to be removed without interrupting the operation of the overall server or other device. Thus, memory modules, for example, could be upgraded or replaced while the server continues to run.